I'd Like to Make Up For It
by IlanaNight
Summary: Set post season 5 finale, Michael and Lucifer heal decades worth of wounds together in the cage.


Michael sneered and threw Lucifer into the wall of the cage, watching as he fell to the ground. Lucifer sputtered and coughed up blood, looking up at Michael with a mixture of pain and anger. He paused to catch his breath before spitting harshly, "Are you happy now, brother? Here I am, at your feet. Are you _proud?"_

Michael scoffed and shook his head, crouching down to meet Lucifer's eyes. "Why would I be proud? This is the last thing I ever wanted, Lucifer. I never wanted to do this." He reached out to lightly touch his brother's cheek, frowning when the other flinched away.

"Yeah, right. That's why you actively participate in these little fights of ours. I can really see how much you _hate _this, Michael." Lucifer rolled his eyes and turned away, refusing to look the other in the eye as he sat down beside him.

Michael smiled sadly and nodded, humming softly in the back of his throat. "I...suppose I can admit to taking out my anger unnecessarily. I should not have hurt you as I did..." After a moment of heavy silence, Michael spoke again, "...do you think there's a way I could make it up to you?"

Lucifer turned to Michael with a look of incredulity. "Make what up to me? You act as if I'm totally innocent." He chuckled darkly and conjured up a mirror. "I'm not the only one with cuts and bruises, brother, have you seen yourself?"

A soft smile graced Michael's features as he looked at the scratches on his face, before throwing the mirror away. "Yes, we're...not exactly looking our best at the moment, are we, Lucifer? But... I'd like to fix that, if you'd let me?" Michael smiled somewhat sheepishly, offering a hand to Lucifer.

Lucifer held up a finger with a smirk. "Alright, but one condition. You're getting fixed up too. I'm not gonna let you play the hero every time, you know." The playfulness in that statement caused both to break off into laughter, smiling at each other.

And so the next few days were spent undoing decades of pain and suffering on either part. Hands softly caressed scars, old and new, and they faded into unmarred skin in the Grace's wake. Blood and ash was wiped away, leaving only clean skin behind.

When their vessels looked healthy again, Michael smiled softly at how pure Lucifer seemed as he rested. An errant thought disrupted his happy musing as he wondered if Lucifer's wings were as damaged as the rest of him. He reached out carefully to touch Lucifer's shoulder, earning a questioning hum in response.

"Lucifer...I...was wondering...how your wings held up?" Michael frowned as he saw pain flash across his brother's face before Lucifer put up a blank mask.

"They're _fine,_ Michael. I just...don't use them often, is all." Lucifer forced a smile, but it didn't reach his eyes and Michael's frown deepened.

Michael shook his head slowly and turned Lucifer so his back was facing him, despite the younger's whispered protests. He ran a hand down Lucifer's spine, speaking softly in Enochian, coaxing the wings into appearing. Soon, ashy gray wings peppered with streaks of dried red blood were before him and Michael gasped in sorrowful horror. He remembered his brother's wings before, large and white and regal. These were a pitiful shadow of what they once were.

A tear ran down Michael's cheek as he reached out to touch the wings, amazed at how soft they remained. He carded his fingers through the feathers, healing the old scars that hid behind them. The newer cuts he healed last, wincing as he heard Lucifer's gasps and cries of pain. Michael cooed softly and hummed, attempting to calm his brother as he washed the remaining blood from the down.

"There, Lucifer. Your wings are healed now...You don't have to hide them any more," Michael whispered softly as he rubbed the juncture between Lucifer's wings.

Lucifer turned to smile over his shoulder, tears shining in his eyes. He twisted to face Michael and reached over, pulling the elder into a hug, sobbing softly. Lucifer whispered quiet "Thank you"'s into Michael's ear as he held him tight.

Michael leaned up in the hug, looking into Lucifer's eyes with a caring smile. "I'd do it all again for you, Lucifer," came the soft whisper as Michael pressed his lips to Lucifer's in a loving kiss.


End file.
